Shared Resource Watermarking and Management provides associating watermark templates with resources associated with a device. Additionally, watermarked resource management provides logging events related to watermarked resources. In some situations, devices may seek to share resources that are not watermarked, which may be problematic as certain resources are sensitive and must not be freely shared. Conventional approaches address this problem by relying on the user of a device to manually watermark resources before sharing the resources.